Give me a chance
by PrimInTheSpring
Summary: Prim dies leaving Katniss heartbroken and unwilling to love or open up again. That is until she meets the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair in a coffee shop. AU slight OOC. Rated T for heartbreak and characters death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a story, I'm sorry if its really bad. But if you spot any problems/ spelling errors please leave a review just telling me. Any criticism is accepted and I'm sure that I can improve my writing with dome advice that you could give me. Please review/ favourite/ follow, it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks, bye 33

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

I cried. Even though I told my little Prim that I wouldn't, I couldn't stop myself. I'd cried for the fact that she had been taken from me.

I cried because I knew I was the only person to truly be effected. Sure we had the body of the person who we had once called our mother, but she had died that same night that my father had.

I remember the car crash that had happened all because of some wasted idiot who had decided to be stupid enough to drink and drive. He had gotten away with a small scratch on the side of his face but my father had much worse.

The shattered glass hit his head a large amount wedged itself in his skull, damaging his brain. He didn't suffer for long because he died straight after.

Of course I loved my father, we were too close to be separated. He taught me everything I knew to this day. But even though his passing had effected me enough to silently cry myself to sleep every single night for the past couple of years, I had to suck it in, I had to be strong for my Prim and my mother. I had to be their rock, I was the one that kept us fed, clothed and alive.

But I hadn't done enough to keep my Prim alive now. She got caught in a fire at her school and luckily got out safely. But her best friend, Rue, hadn't. And with Prim being the kindest soul on our planet, of course she went back in to save her friend. Rue got out fine, just a couple of burns, nothing too major to worry about, but Prim had a different ending.

The roof had caved in on her, she couldn't move. The ambulances and fire-fighters arrived soon though and she was immediately found and taken to the hospital. She just had to take one more step to be free.

By the time I had gotten to the hospital, they had already decided it was too late and that they could do nothing more to save her. They had decided her fate and left her to die while she was writhing in pain. I can still see her poor face scrunched up in agony as she breathed her final words to me, as I gripped her hand and asked her to stay with me. I can still hear the last thing she had said to me, just one word, but in that one word she had made her final tears stream down her charred cheeks. "Always." she had finally breathed to me, just before her heart monitor had stopped, and her beautiful skin became pale and ghostly.

And now I sit on the front steps of the hospital crying over my little sister's passing. And I can't help thinking that my beautiful Primrose will never bloom again. She will never feel the sun hit her skin and I will never see her radiant smile that is bright enough to put even a candle to shame.

I have no clue about what I will do with my life now. All I have learned from this experience is that whatever you love, you will eventually lose, so why even open up in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated its just that I haven't had much times and I've been quite ill. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one will be here soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

6 Months Later

I sat in my favourite coffee shop. I love it so much because it used o be mine and Prim's place. Whenever she was upset I would take her here and all of her worries would all but vanish into thin air.

But now Prim isn't here she had left me, with no one. Even my shell of a mother had moved away claiming that she had to transfer for her job, she didn't even ask if I wanted to leave this small village and move to a whole different country. And as for 'my best friend' he has left me. Gale. He told me that I wasn't myself anymore and he had the nerve to tell me to move on from my dead 12 year old sister.

I grip the book in my hands tighter as they shake with fury. Deep breaths, I remind myself, stay strong.

By the time I calm down the book that I was reading has too many creases to even count. I sigh as I throw my book on the table softly and pick up my coffee. I put my lips to the cup as the scolding hot coffee as it run down my throat.

The peace and quiet in this small little cafe calms me.

Ever since Prim died I have been a mess, I didn't go out of the house for weeks, I even had to have someone come round to feed me just to make sure that I wasn't turning into skin and bone. But quite recently I have turned my life around. I'm still trying to mend, but I know it's going to take a while, she was my little duck after all.

I watch the streets out of the window that is right beside me, the window seats were Prim's favourite. I watch as car after car, and bike after bike goes by. But then I see a whisk of blonde hair move swiftly across the window.

I turn back to reading my book, getting lost in this fictional world where I can be someone that I'm not. I don't get to go through many pages before I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I whip my head around, as a hunting instinct from one of the many thing me and my father had once done, to see a tall presence.

I look up at this towering figure and I am instantly drawn to his eyes. They're a soft blue, a gentle one, but they are so deep. I don't realise that I'm staring until her clears his throat. I instantly blush.

"What can I help you with?" I ask, venom clear in my voice. He looks taken aback for a second and then answers me.

"Well, I just saw that you were sat alone and wanted to know if you wanted any company." He says, he had some kindness in his eyes that made me not want to say no.

"Umm, yeah okay." I baffled with my words. He takes a seat in the chair across from me. I pack my book away into my bag and check that I have everything in it just in case.

"My name's Peeta" he says, shocking me making me jump a small bit out of my seat.

"Oh, I'm Katniss" he smiles at me as his eyes gleam with what I think is excitement.

"Katniss? As in the plant?" I nod my head slowly.

"So why are you here, Katniss?" He inquired. He lifts his head up a small bit and tilts it to the side, almost like a confused dog.

"I just needed to clear my head, I have a lot that's happened recently, and unfortunately none of it is too good." He gazes at me sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." I nod my head.

"Thanks, what about you?" His gaze saddens.

"Honestly? I don't have anything better to do." He sighs as weakly smiles at me. We sit in a comfortable silence as we both enjoy our drinks. During the few times that he looks up and both of our eyes catch each others, his small smile fills me with happiness and makes me feel better then I have in ages.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed. Please review I read every one and thank you with a little PM. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

2 chapters in 1 day? YES this is because I haven't updated in ages. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Me and Peeta continue talking about everything and nothing. He tells me that he owns a bakery and I tell him that I hunt. We just share little bits of information about ourselves and we go on like this for a while. Well, until he checks his watch.

"Whoa! That's the time already? I'm sorry Katniss but I've got to run. It was amazing to meet you." He sang full of happiness.

"It was great to meet you too, Peeta." I state with the same amount of enthusiasm as him. All happiness disappears from his face.

"Well, I'll see you around." I nod my head toward him as he smiles sadly again, picks up his coat and walks out of the small cafe and I'm left alone.

That was... different. Why did I just tell him all that stuff about myself? I literally just met him and I'm opening up to him like I have known him for years. Now that I think about it, I have hardly spoken since... Prim.

I miss her so much that it hurts. Without her I don't know where I would be, she was my only reason to survive.

Tears start to fill my vision and I hastily wipe them away and grab my bag, I dash out the cafe and run back home. I crawl in my bed, under all the blankets and sleep.

The next morning I wake up free of nightmares for the first time since I was 11 and now I'm 21, so since 10 years. Instead I dream about Peeta, my dream was just us, sat in a field.

As much as I hate to get up, I have to. I clambered out of bed and threw on a pair of slippers so that my feet wouldn't freeze against the cold, hard ground of the tiled kitchen floor.

I get to the bottom step and make my way towards the kitchen, just imagining one pair of bright blue eyes and, once again, for the first time in a while, they weren't Prim's.

I take a seat on the small barstool. Oh by the way, did I mention that I'm practically rich? My uncle Haymitch won a game show called the Quarter Quell and left him with fame and riches. And of course with me being his niece and extremely poor, almost about to die of starvation, he had to split his winnings with me. But I live alone now, my mother lives with him because I couldn't look after her well enough, so now I live alone.

"Morning, Katniss." I hear Sae, my maid say. I don't like to think of her as my maid, more as a friend. She passes me my breakfast, it was just some toast today.

"I've got some different bread, the new baker said it was his finest." She smiles at me.

"Thanks Sae..." The comment about the new baker made me think, did she mean Peeta?

"Oh, Katniss? I know this is a big favour to ask, but... The new baker, he isn't in the best place right now, emotionally or financially, he really needs some extra cash, so I was thinking that maybe you could help?" Sae stuttered.

"Okay Sae, but as long as he does his job." She sighs with relief.

"Thank you so much, Katniss! Don't worry he'll do his job, he's a hard worker... But one more thing... He needs a place to stay?" Sae is a little bit more confident this time but wobbles off at the end. I want to know why she's so scared if me.

"He can have the basement, there is a small kitchen in there anyway, for his baking." I smile kindly at her.

"I have to go tell him now! Thank you so much! You won't regret it, I promise!" I nod my head at her and let her leave to go get the baker... Who I can only hope is Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

I know guys a third chapter in one day! I really can't stop writing I'm so excited for this story! I have been getting loads of reviews already. I'm responding to every single one of them. I love all you guys by the way. Some of you have been asking what my name is, it's Naomi. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 4

I finish my bread savouring every crumb because I know what it's like to starve and wasting food is not what I want to do. I hear the door open and voices travelling through the hallway. I stand up read to greet my new worker.

"I know that you two will get along just fine, don't worry." I hear Sae comfort the mysterious baker. I don't hear a response though because they didn't have time to before arriving in the hallway of the room that I'm in.

"Katniss, meet Peeta, Peeta, meet-" Sae get inturrupted and it definitely wasn't by me.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice. I look up from my feet and I'm greeted by bright blue eyes filled with joy.

"You know Katniss?" Sae inquired.

"Yeah, I guess, we met yesterday." Sae nods her head still looking confused with the situation that she is in.

"Well, I have to get on with some cleaning now." She states awkwardly before walking down the hall and up the stairs no doubt to tidy my bedroom.

"Katniss? I want to thank you for this job, it really means a lot to me. Like I said yesterday I have been going through some tough times recently with my family." Peeta's eyes stare deep into mine making my breath hitch in my throat.

"It's okay, don't mention it. I know what it's like." I trail off thinking about Prim. I get lost in thought.

"Katniss, Katniss? Are you okay?" I hear Peeta say pulling me out of depressing thoughts. "Are.. Are you crying?" I feel a small tear travel down my cheek and hastily wipe it away embarrassed with myself. Katniss Everdeen does not cry. And especially infront of strangers that she only met the day before.

"Don't cry." He whispered gently. I expected him to laugh at me for being a wimp, or laugh at me for being messed up, but instead what he doesn't next surprises me, he pulls me into a hug. His body was warm and comforting despite his muscular build, he was soft. He broke away to stare into my eyes. "Don't cry." He says again. But this time he uses his thumb to wipe away a rouge tear that escaped.

He held me comfortable until my tears stop and I broke away. "Thanks." I meekly say. He nods at me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Let me show you where your room is." He nods and follows behind me as I walk down to the basement.

I open the door and switch on the light for the reasonably sized room. It has a small bed tucked away in one corner with dark blue walls, that almost match Peeta's eyes, and a soft black carpet. A door that leads to a toilet is stood next to a small kitchen area. It isn't much, but it's enough for now.

"Is it okay?" I spoke.

"It's perfect." He responded. But I noticed that while he said that his eyes lingered on me and not the room. I blushed.

"I'll leave you to get sorted then, you can start work tomorrow?" He nodded his head in response.

I turned around and walked back up the stairs to see Sae at the top with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I question. She shakes her head as she chuckles.

"Oh, nothing." The smug look on her face remains as I walk back up another flight of stairs and to my bedroom.

I dive right onto my bed and the smile on my face doesn't falter as I'm left thinking about the blue-eyed, blonde-haired baker.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know this chapter is _really _short but I wrote this and I couldn't ethnic of anything else to write so I thought that I better post this tonight so that you have something at least. I'm actually really happy with how is is going, and I would like to give a shout out to everyone that reviewed so here we go..

Thanks to:

Random Thought Girl

Fangirl in a fandom world

hungergamesfan200

annakowalska2606

VMars lover

Desert the fennec fox

storyfrikk

So I hope I didn't miss anyone out and got everyone's name right. So without further ado, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Katniss! Lunch is ready!" I hear Saw yell from down the stairs, I check the time. 1:00 already?

I hurry down the stairs with my stomach rumbling in encouragement, taking the steps two at a time. I land on the cold wooden floor with a large thud from my jump. I don't even know where all of my enthusiasm has come from or why I feel so happy today, but I like it.

The heavenly scent of pasta practically drags me through the hall and into the dining room. As the cold wood changes to tile beneath me I realise I still haven't gotten dressed yet.

"Katniss? Why aren't you dressed yet? Are you having a lazy day something?" Sae asks me sat down on the table, I come and sit next to her... Wait... Why isn't she in the kitchen?

"Here you go, Katniss." I hear Peeta's soft voice approach me from behind. He places a bowl full of pasta in front of me, over my shoulder. As he arms reclines I feel his forearm brush against my shoulder and a small smile plays across my lips.

"You don't have to work today, you know, I did say tomorrow." I state to him as he places his bowl full of pasta in the place on the table that is directly next to me.

"I know, this isn't work, this is just a thank you for your kindness of letting me live here." He smiles warmly at me as his eyes light up to match his smile. I return his smile naturally, almost as if smiling was a frequent thing for me. It wasn't. Especially since fathers death.

After my father had died, the only person that could make me smile was Prim, and that was only on rare occasions. But since Prim... died, I haven't been smiling. I actually don't even remember the last time that a I smiled, let alone the last genuine smile that had graced my lips.

I start to tuck into my food, pushing the tears back until I was alone to cry them out.

All of those horrible thoughts left my mind as soon as the first forkful of pasta had reached my mouth. This was delicious! I haven't ever had anything this good. I try hard to not let a moan escape my lips as I fear that this situation could turn very awkward, very easily.

Peeta must sense that I enjoy it because he turns to me, with a small smirk dancing across his lips and says "So, it's good?" He words it as if it was a question but he says it like a statement.

I nod my head in response in fear that if I open my mouth, something very embarrassing will come out.


End file.
